


call it a eureka moment

by jisquish



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M, at the literal last possible second, for skz secret santa 2k18!!, idk its just minsung being fluffy for 4k Arrest Me, jisung gets glasses + minho has a Big Gay Panic all of december, partially inspired by markhyuck fic i was lowkey (thats the old me)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 05:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17319251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jisquish/pseuds/jisquish
Summary: jisung gets glasses, and minho’s world falls apart.(or christmas is coming soon, and suddenly nothing minho wanted to get the younger boy feels quite right.)





	call it a eureka moment

**Author's Note:**

> this was for the skz secret santa project and u may have noticed i put off posting this till the last minute !! that is because i am awful and procrastinate and my life has been insane BUT it is finished and it is for koalasheepchannie on tumblr, i hope u enjoy :') its not as good as it COULD b but i think its cute enough dkfjdk and i hope everyone else likes this goofy lil minsung as well!!
> 
> this is not beta-read so b kind lol

jisung gets glasses, and minho’s world falls apart.

 

it goes like this: 

jisung’s vision had always been bad; that was something they all knew. he’d squint at the tv screen and have trouble with street signs too far away and they all laughed at it, called him  _ ahjussi _ , nagged him to get an appointment, moved on, while knowing half-heartedly that eventually something would have to be done.

“i don’t  _ want  _ glasses, hyung,” the rapper whined one day after woojin gently brought it up again when he noticed the younger boy struggling to read the subtitles on a japanese show. “they’re big and annoying, and i’m too scared to wear contacts.”

“you’ve gotta do  _ something,  _ sung-ah,” chan chided from the other room. “you have to be able to  _ see _ .”

jisung crossed his arms and stuck out his bottom lip in that way he did, puffy cheeks all blown out and freshly-blonde hair rumpled under the hood of his sweatshirt. minho, observing quietly from the other couch, felt a grin creep onto his face, and couldn’t help but lean forward and pinch his dongsaeng’s cheeks. jisung’s skin was warm and soft under his fingers.

“no, hyunggg,” jisung complained, pulling away. 

minho just snickered, then said, “you’ll look  _ cuuuute _ with glasses,” dragging the  _ ‘cute’ _ out all long and languid, and watched with amusement as a rose blush dusted jisung’s cheeks. “even  _ i  _ wear my glasses sometimes, you know,” minho continued more amicably. “they’re not really that bad.”

“yours are for style, though,” jisung pouted. “prescription glasses are ugly.”

“i’ll go with you!” felix offered from the floor, where his head was in woojin’s lap as his hyung absentmindedly carded long fingers through the blonde’s hair. “we’ll find some cute ones, i promise!”

jisung looked down with round eyes, stubbornness slowly slipping from his face. “yeah?”

“course,” felix said, leaning slightly off woojin’s lap to fist bump his friend. “i have a great sense of style. it’ll be my early christmas gift to you!” minho snorted. felix ignored him. jisung just sat up a little straighter, mood having already made a full one-eighty.

“thanks, lix-ah,” he said, beaming, and minho ignored the catch in his chest. the beginnings of a cold, he thought. they _were_ __ approaching december, it was already bitterly chilly in korea. 

it had nothing to do with the way jisung’s eyes shone when he laughed, or the glow of his smile. nothing at all.

  
  


felix and jisung left the dorm the next day, dragging chan along as their driver since neither had their license yet. they were on a break from schedule at the moment, having finished promotions for the latest album and awards season being mostly over at that point, so all the members had been taking full advantage of their free time. (minho used his to sleep, mostly, but no one faulted him for it. half the maknae line were doing the same.)

minho was lounging on the couch in an awkward position bordering on uncomfortable, head halfway off the cushion and legs tangled over the back, when he heard the door crack open, followed by loud voices. minho reached out to pause the show he’d been watching, some cheesy drama set in the joseon period that he’d only half-been paying attention to anyway, and sat up to hook his chin over the back of the couch, ignoring the ache in his neck.

“successful outing?” he asked, voice rough from sleep. jisung was hanging his coat up by the door, and felix was taking his boots off. (chan had already vanished, presumably into his room.) 

felix looked up with a smile. “yeah! the eye doctor gave us a prescription and then there was a glasses store in the office and we got to buy them right there! sungie picked out the lenses.  _ i _ think they’re cute, he’s just insecure.”

jisung turned around, ears red. he wasn’t wearing any glasses still, but was fiddling anxiously with a simple black case. “i look like an idiot with them,” he moaned, glaring down at the case. felix rolled his eyes.

“so you’d rather be blind?” minho teased.

“my vision isn’t  _ that  _ bad,” jisung said, voice pitching into a whine as he flopped down into the squishy armchair. “i just can’t read faraway stuff, i don’t need glasses to  _ perform  _ ‘n shit--things.” (they were trying as a team to cuss less, so they don’t accidentally do it in front of a fan. it was proving difficult for everyone.)

“so, don’t wear ‘em when you perform.”

“yeah, but i… i....” jisung slumped back, seemingly out of retaliations. “try them on,” minho said, feeling oddly curious. “i wanna see.”

jisung glanced at him dubiously, neck reddening. felix took minho’s distraction as an opportunity to curl up in the space minho’s legs were trying to occupy, pressing his  _ (fucking freezing)  _ hands onto minho’s calves so that he yanked them away, hissing at the younger boy like a cat. jisung giggled, mood seemingly lifted by minho’s distress. 

“c’mon, you can take them off after,” minho said, turning back to him (after poking felix viciously in the ribs). jisung sighed, taking the lenses out of the case. honestly, felix was right--they were a fairly handsome frame, round and just barely cat-eyed with a deep tortoiseshell pattern. jisung made a dramatic show of putting them on and pushing them up the bridge of his nose with one finger like a librarian, and oh.  _ oh. _

jisung looked cute. 

to be fair, jisung always looked cute, that was kind of a given--from the very first time minho saw those squishy cheeks he knew he would always have that near-primal urge to just hold jisung’s face in his hands and  _ smooch _ , but that wasn’t something he ever intended to  _ deal with.  _ it was just kind of--fact.

now though. now this was something he was very much  _ dealing with.  _ the glasses almost seem to magnify the round wideness of jisung’s eyes, all sparkly and disrespectful, and somehow he looked more mature and just absolutely precious and minho couldn’t tell if he was imagining it? or if there were real hearts circling jisung’s head, like in those old photobooth filters that are making a comeback? but either way, it felt like his heart was being squeezed so tightly it’s about to explode, and also if he didn’t hold jisung’s hand right then he would die, and he doesn’t know what is  _ happening to him. _

“they look good,” minho said in a strained voice instead, looked away, and unpaused his drama. he didn’t look back at jisung until the whole episode was over, but when he did, the younger boy hadn’t taken off the glasses. 

minho thought he might die. (call it a  _ eureka!  _ moment.)

 

time went on with absolutely zero regard for minho’s gay crisis realisations, and christmas approached with alarming speed. 

every year it seemed the holiday creeped up on him, but this year especially he’d walked into it like a glass wall, or some equally stupid analogy.  all nine of them promised not to get each other anything-- _ ’eight gifts is seven too many to think about,’  _ as minho himself had so graciously put it--and while the rest had agreed, minho just  _ knew  _ that most of them were still buying little trinkets and knick knacks and with many a groan of despair, he’d forced himself out of the house on  _ more than one  _ occasion to buy presents. which was a crime. but whatever.

for the most part, he thought he’d done well--nothing too deep; a mug he knew woojin would find funny, a pair of cute earmuffs he’d seen in jeongin’s amazon browsing history, a fuzzy sweater for hyunjin, who kept complaining lately of being cold. but for the life of him, he couldn’t think of anything to get jisung. it didn’t seem right to just get him a pair of socks or something equally generic--as much as minho had been avoiding him lately, they were close friends, and minho owed a lot of what he had now to the younger.

and yes, minho had been avoiding him lately. since what minho had mentally dubbed ‘the glasses crisis,’ he’d been carefully trying to distance himself from jisung, for both their sakes. (or so he told himself.) he was frightened he might just lose it if he had to look at the younger one more time and think about just how  _ goddamn pretty  _ he was, how much minho’s heart jumped around every time the younger smiled now, or how soft his lips looked even though minho knew that boy never put chapstick on a damn day in his life.

“fuckin genetics,” he mumbled to himself.

“what?”

“mm?”

“hyung, you’re spacing out again.”

minho turned to shoot jeongin a glare, and the maknae flicked him in the shoulder reproachfully. “don’t blame me. you’re the one doing it.”

“yeah, yeah,” minho sighed, laying his head in his hands and rubbing at his temples. “i know.”

“hyung…” jeongin started cautiously, and minho just knew he was getting one of his  _ ideas  _ again. those, in jeongin, were always a little dangerous. “you seem really distracted lately… you okay?”

_ NO,  _ minho wanted to scream,  _ I HAVE NEVER BEEN LESS OKAY. IT’S SO MUCH EASIER TO BE IN LOVE WITH YOUR BANDMATE WHEN YOU HAVEN’T REALISED IT YET BUT NOW I’VE REALISED IT AND EVERYTHING IS AWFUL AND BAD. AND IT’S NOT OKAY. _

“i’m fine,” he said instead. “don’t worry so much, in-ah, your hair will turn gray.” 

he lifted his head to offer the youngest a side smile, reaching out to pinch the maknae’s cheeks before he could pull away.

“ _aish_ , not grayer than yours, hyung,” jeongin laughed when he finally escaped, scurrying over to bother seungmin over whatever the vocalist was reading. minho watched him go, then dropped his forehead into his palms again.

what the  _ hell  _ was he going to do?

  
  


“hey minho,” chan asked a few days later, sticking his head into the dance studio where minho was stretching. “can we talk?”

minho swallowed nervously. “yeah, sure.” he and chan were close--they had to be, they lived together--but they didn’t really spend much one-on-one time together. (“unresolved sexual tension,” as minho had cheekily explained it, or “cause you’re a fuckin’ weirdo,” in chan’s opinion.) if chan was seeking him out, especially with  _ that  _ expression, it was because he was legitimately concerned for something.

“what’s up?” minho asked, untangling his legs from a complicated stretch and leaning back on his hands, trying to look nonchalant. chan fumbled with his words for a moment, then sat down hesitantly, steepling his fingers.

“have you been… avoiding… jisung?” chan asked, face pained.

minho avoided his hyung’s eye. he should have been expecting this. “what do you mean?”

“minho,” chan said imploringly. “please. he came to me yesterday… he’s worried he did something wrong, that you’re mad at him. you guys are usually so close.”

minho’s heart stuttered at the idea of jisung worried that minho was somehow angry with him. “i’ve just had… a lot on my mind, hyung,” he said, ignoring the crater blooming in his chest. “he shouldn’t worry. i’m sorry.”

“are you sure what’s been on your mind… doesn’t have anything to do with this?”

minho looked up sharply. “what?”

chan grimaced. “it’s just… i’m not an idiot, min-ah. i know you… it’s just…” he groaned, running a hand through his already-messy hair. “you know i don’t mind, right? like. it’s fine.”

“what’s fine?” minho said petulantly, committed to pretending not to get what the older man was hinting at. 

“ _ come on _ ,” chan said, exasperated. “it’s just… you know he cares about you a lot, right,” he said after a long pause, and minho looked away. “you…  _ caring… _ means a lot to him, and he’s scared.”

“okay,” minho breathed, if only to get chan to stop talking. “okay. i’ll hang out with him. i’m sorry hyung. 

"you shouldn’t stress over us, you know?” he added, following chan with his eyes as his leader stood up to leave.

chan just gave him a lopsided smile. “that’s my job, though.”

  
  


the next day, minho takes a deep breath, steels his nerves, and flops down on the couch next to jisung, who’s watching one of those american shows he likes. it shouldn’t be as scary as it is. he feels jisung’s eyes on him for a second, the younger boy obviously a little surprised, but minho firmly stares at the screen despite the fact that it’s in english that minho barely understands. after a tense moment, he feels jisung shift to look back at the screen, and lets out a breath he didn’t realise he’d been holding. jisung quietly turns on the korean subtitles, and minho shoots him a quick smile.

(as the sky outside the window darkens, somehow jisung’s head migrates into minho’s lap, eyes drifting shut, and he begins snoring softly. minho tries to pretend his heart doesn’t shatter at just how  _ soft  _ the younger boy looks, knees pulled into his chest, fluffy bangs obscuring an eye. 

he can deal with it, he thinks stubbornly.)

 

as the days pass and minho continues to ‘deal with it’ (to increasing personal distress), it suddenly becomes christmas eve, without minho realising or consenting. their schedules for christmas are light but still existent, and most of them with family in seoul will be going to visit later on christmas day if not at least before the new year, so there’s really no time for them to do a big group gift-giving. (chris had wearily given in at dinner that it seemed everyone had bought gifts anyway, to an indignant yelp from changbin--”you guys bought  _ gifts??  _ we agreed not to!”, so people could just give everyone their respective presents on their own time.) 

minho tended to be a bit sheepish about the whole gift-giving process--he was awkward receiving anything and even more so being thanked for gifts  _ he’d  _ given, so he was already making plans for getting through each gift as quickly as possible, having decided to just do all his presents as soon as everyone woke up on christmas day.

well. eight of them, at least. he  _ still  _ had been unable to find something suitable for jisung; nothing felt right. late last night online, he’d found a really cool shirt he thought the younger would like, but had checked the price only to make a dramatic retching noise and slam the laptop closed, and was thus back to square one.

the nine of them had a christmas dinner together. chan had made some really awful jokes about “the CHRIStmas kitchen!” so minho had avoided cooking duties, but was mildly impressed by the not-burnt roast turkey (australian tradition) and bulgogi with kimchi fried rice (korean tradition) that eventually landed on the table with a flourish from hyunjin. the food was edible, and the nine of them bantered as they usually did with a slight air of awe hanging around the table. 

it was their first christmas together since they’d debuted. last year everything had been so hectic, having just been confirmed as nine, trying to prepare for mixtape’s release and performance videos, they’d barely had time to enjoy the holiday. this year, they were more of a family than they’d ever been. it was strange, but created an odd sense of ease. last year, everything had been drenched in uncertainty--they’d just been confirmed to debut as nine, but no one knew what jyp might spring on them or how their debut would be received. now, things were a little more sure, and minho was no longer quite so scared he might get yanked away from the other boys again.

(and okay, it didn’t need to get so deep, but whatever. minho didn’t show it often, but he was an emotional person. it was fine. it didn’t need to be discussed.)

he and jisung ended up doing dishes for that night. minho was more than a little suspicious that chan had had something to do with that pairing, which wasn’t even  _ fair,  _ minho was making an effort to act as normal as possible with jisung lately. but whatever. silently, minho began to wash, handing dishes to jisung as he finished for the younger boy to dry, trying desperately not to feel like a ridiculously heterosexual schoolgirl in a drama every time their fingers brushed.

when they emerged from the kitchen, most of the others had vanished somewhere. chan and changbin had been working on a track for a few days, so that was to be expected, and the rest of maknae line had crowded into hyunjin’s bunk to watch a movie. woojin was reading in an armchair, but saw jisung eyeing the tv and left to his room with a little smile.

minho briefly considered his options before sitting down next to jisung. “what are you watching?”

jisung hummed lightly, flicking through the channels. “i dunno. do you wanna watch anything specific?”

minho shrugged. “a christmas movie?”

“christmas in august?”

“i take it back. anything else.”

“what? christmas in august is a classic!”

“it’s so sad! i’m not gonna wipe your tears for you!”

“shut up,” jisung grumbled, flicking to a different app on the remote. after a moment, he added thoughtfully, “you totally would, anyway.”

“dweeb,” minho mumbled, even if it was true.

eventually they settled on something random minho had never heard of before, clearly with a target audience much younger than the both of them but enjoyable nonetheless. at some point, jisung (clingy as he was) maneuvered his way into minho’s lap so that his back was on the older boy’s chest. 

minho’s brain decided to clock out around the time that jisung started playing distractedly with minho’s fingers, and he decided just focusing on keeping his heart rate in check was more important than paying attention to the movie. which is why he barely even noticed when jisung’s hands eventually dropped to his chest and his eyes drifted shut, head lolling slightly to the side as he slipped into sleep.

minho watched him for a moment, not even noticing he was smiling fondly at the younger until changbin abruptly opened the door, looked at the both of them and mumbled “gross”, and stalked off into his room. (with the way bin acted with hyunjin, he was no one to talk.)

minho carefully plucked the remote from the coffee table without disturbing the sleeping jisung, turning the tv off. he could feel himself starting to get drowsy too, and leaned back thinking to himself that his current position wasn’t half-uncomfortable anyway. he pressed a chaste kiss to jisung’s hairline without even really realising what he was doing, and fell asleep.

 

//

 

“hyung.”

“mm?”

“hyung!”

minho groaned, throat dry and eyes sticky from sleep, wondering why there was a heavy weight prodding at his chest and why his back hurt so much more than normal. he pried his eyes open to find jisung laying on him, eyes round and wide behind his glasses ( _ ahh, fuck) _ and heart shaped lips split into an anticipatory grin.

“hyung, it’s christmas!”

minho tried desperately to tamp down the fluttering of his heart, yawning as he sat up to check the clock. jisung leaned back to bounce on his heels. soft light was filtering in through the window, the seoul cityscape quiet against a paling blue sky.

“sungie,” he mumbled. “it’s 7AM.”

“yeah, but it’s  _ christmas! _ ” 

and indeed it looked like jisung might explode from the sheer force of his excitement. in many ways the boy was mature beyond his years--his drive, his lyrics, even the things he said sometimes shocked minho with his depth. but it was in-between moments like this--early morning moments--that reminded him just how young the boy was.

jisung’s eyes sparkled with a silent plea, and minho sighed. “ok! i’m up. but don’t wake the others, c’mon.”

“i won’t,” jisung promised, bouncing off the couch to grab one of the gifts in the pile under their mantel. (they hadn’t had the space or energy to get a real tree.) minho’s mouth dried as he looked at the poorly-wrapped box, thinking of every gift he’d decided not to get for the younger because it simply wasn’t  _ perfect  _ and cursing himself for it now. anything would have been better than nothing at all.

“ah, sungie, you didn’t have to get me anything--” he protested weakly, but jisung simply shoved the box into his hands.

“open it.”

minho stared at it, hesitating. “but we said--”

“ _ hyung.  _ open it.”

minho bit his lip and gently tore off the wrapping paper, revealing an unmarked rectangular box. minho cocked an eyebrow at jisung.

“ _ hyung--” _

minho lifted the lid of the box as he bit back an amused smile, but his breath caught in his throat as he realised what they were--shoes. more specifically,  _ his  _ shoes, his favorite brand of shoes to dance in and that he’d been avoiding buying a new pair since they were so expensive. he’d had his current pair for  _ years,  _ the soles were near worn through and the toe had a hole in it and they were all but fallen apart. and jisung had  _ noticed,  _ because this new pair was the exact same, down to the color option, which was minho’s favorite.

“jisung… “ he said, lost for words. “you shouldn’t have… you didn’t ....”

“i wanted to, hyung,” he said simply, smile brighter than should have been legal at 7AM. “i noticed yours needed replacing, so…”

“thank you,” minho said softly, leaning forward from his cross-legged position still on the couch to wrap jisung into a slightly-awkward-but-still-nice hug. jisung seemed nervous for a second, then relaxed, squeezing back, face buried in the crook of minho's neck. 

“merry christmas, minho-hyung,” he whispered when he pulled back, eyes shining behind the frames and face still a little puffy from the early hours and minho thought he just might lose it if he didn't say _something_. 

what was the saying? nothing ventured, nothing gained? or you miss 100% of the shots you don’t take? minho didn’t play basketball anyway. god, just fuck it. might as well.

“i kept looking,” he started wildly, “for something for you, but nothing felt right.”

jisung cocked his head like a puppy. “oh--that’s all right, hyung, i don’t--”

“shh. let me finish. nothing felt right because--because i wanted it to be perfect. i didn’t want to just get you something… i don’t know. i wanted it to be perfect, but i couldn’t find anything that would say what--what i wanted to be able to say.”

“o-okay?”

“cause i realised--i don’t know, or maybe i’ve known for a while now? it’s hard to like. tell. but--you’re really important to me, sungie, and you deserve a better christmas present than just something generic. but now i kinda fucked it up--” (“hyung, don’t cuss!”) “--because i don’t have anything but i feel like there’s so much i want to  _ tell  _ you but i don’t know  _ how _ .”

“i like you.”

“and i-- _ what _ ?”

jisung turned bright red. “i--i don’t know. it seemed like that might be--where you were going with this--i don’t know, i’m sorry, i like you a lot, that’s it, i--”

“can i kiss you?”

jisung froze and nodded slowly. somehow without minho realising it, he’d put his hands on both sides of jisung’s face, thumb gently rubbing the younger’s cheek, and it was only a few inches of difference before their lips connected and jisung’s eyes fluttered shut, eyelashes brushing the lens of his glasses as he leaned into the kiss, hands gently reaching around minho’s back to tangle slightly in the dancer’s hair.

after a moment, they pulled apart, jisung a little breathless and minho a little amazed that that had actually happened. jisung’s glasses were slightly tilted on his face, and minho let out a little involuntary squeak of fondness in the back of his throat as he lifted his hand to fix them, unable to stop himself from leaning in and stealing a chaste kiss on the side of jisung’s mouth.

“was that… okay?” minho asked nervously, eyes flickering from jisung to the wall behind him. jisung stared at the older for a second, dazed, before blinking several times and then nodding vigorously.

“i--i mean--do you… you like me?” jisung asked, the question drifting into a whisper. minho let out a surprised laugh.

“do i  _ like  _ you? was that not clear enough?” 

jisung blushed. 

“yeah, sungie,” minho continued gently, taking one of jisung’s hands in his. he couldn’t stop smiling. “i like you. i like you a  _ lot. _ ”

“oh,” jisung said, ears bright red as he stared straight down, avoiding minho’s gaze as the older started to shake with laughter. “that’s--good. good to know.”

“yeah,” minho giggled, leaning in to press a final kiss against jisung’s cheek. it was soft, much like the rest of the boy. “merry christmas, sungie.”

“merry christmas, hyung.”

**Author's Note:**

> HAHA SORRY IM SO BAD AT WRITING KISS SCENES BUT MINSUNG R CUTE
> 
> comments + kudos are greatly appreciated! i also have many other fics posted u can read if u like my work!  
> yell at me on [tumblr](https://jisquish.tumblr.com) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/jisquishh)!  
> (also thank u 2 anon on my tumblr for giving the idea for what jisung should give minho <3)


End file.
